Have Faith
by OursIsTheFury2020
Summary: Set after 3x18. Lydia wants to return the drawing she took earlier, not realizing it's already hers, Stiles clears up the issue for her as well as her impending doubts. Stydia. One-Shot. T for safety.


**Have Faith**

Set: after 3x18

Lydia wants to return the drawing she took earlier, not realising it's already hers, Stiles clears up the issue for her as well as her impending doubts.

Pairing: Stydia

Coming home after spending the past few days in the hospital was a relief to say the least. His dad had stayed behind to talk to Melissa about his medication, really Stiles knew it was more to do with the fact he needed to compose himself before facing his son for the first time without anyone there but Lydia had offered to drive him home and that made him feel better. He made Melissa and his dad swear to tall no one the results of his scan, the blackouts were getting worse and he had a feeling what that meant for the supernatural side of things so for now he simply texted Scott his scan was clear so the young Alpha didn't have anything else to worry about.

The pair pulled up in front of the Stilinski home, Lydia hadn't said anything the whole ride and Stiles knew it was because she was sad and nervous, Scott had told him what had happened the other night with Lydia's 'intuition' and her strange behaviour in the hours following.

'So your dad said there was stuff to make sandwiches in the fridge if you're hungry?' Lydia questioned after Stiles opened the door, he shook his head and led her up to his room. He completely forgot his room currently looked like a serial killer haven. 'Oh sorry, none of us got a chance to clean up, here I'll just-' Lydia started noticing Stiles' reaction to the sight before him but Stiles grabbed her arm before she could touch anything.

'No, leave it, I'll fix it later, I should probably redo everything on the boards.' He said softly, sitting on the edge of his bed, Lydia nodded quietly and sat at his computer chair facing him awkwardly.

'So, I kind of took this the other night. Aidan found it when we were looking for clues and I don't know why I took it but I just, well I meant to put it back but then when I got home it was still in my hands.' Lydia said pulling her framed Nemeton drawing from her bag, Stiles smiled.

'It's okay, it's yours.' He answered looking sheepish.

'No. It's not like I can claim it, seriously, you can keep it if you want to, I mean it is pretty good although why you'd want a drawing of a tree that was giving you nightmares, I'm not really sure but.' Lydia rambled, Stiles placed his hands over hers to silence her.

'Lydia, I didn't frame it for me or because it was a good drawing, I got if framed for you.' He said slowly looking her in the eyes. She looked at him questioningly.

'I'm not really sure I understand. You wanted to give me a picture of a tree that, well, needs human sacrifices to get power?' Lydia questioned still unsure, Stiles laughed.

'Let me explain, I thought you should keep it to remind you, not of the horrible crap the tree was associated with but with the fact that that drawing is proof that you know so much more than you think you do and when you think you're wrong or you're doubting yourself you can look at that drawing and know that even when everyone else, yourself included knows nothing and has no leads, your subconscious mind knows the truth.' Stiles answered softly, Lydia blushed and looked away a small smile playing on her lips, dropping away quickly when she remembered all that had happened of the last few days.

'Stiles that's sweet and all but when you were missing, I was so sure I knew where you were but I was wrong and you could have died. I was wrong Stiles. And then all the next day after they found you all I could hear was this incessant banging, it was making me feel crazy. It sounded like hammer hitting an anvil and what does that have to do with anything?' Lydia questioned, pulling her hands from Stiles'. The brown eyed boy came to a sudden realisation at her word and smiled, reaching forward to grab her hands again.

'Lydia, look at me.' Stiles said strongly, Lydia still turned her head away, trying not to let the tears in her eyes fall. Stiles pulled her up and brought her to sit on the bed next to him, Lydia finally gave in and looked at him. 'Lydia, I was in that basement at Eichen House. I was there in my nightmare, you knew where I thought I was, you're not crazy you just felt something you didn't understand and that's not your fault, there's no manual for this kind of thing, it's pretty much just running blind in a forest full of bear traps trying to find the safe path, but Lydia sometimes there's more than one path but it still leads to the same place, you knew where I was Lydia you just didn't know that I wasn't there physically, hell I didn't even know I wasn't there physically!' Stiles said gaining a small smile from the Banshee.

'What about the banging?' She asked, still haunted by the horrible sound that had been haunting her for hours after they found him.

'I know what that was too, you're not crazy and Deaton was right we are connected, Lydia that sound, it's the sound the MRI machine makes when it's taking a scan. And trust me, I get how horrible it is, you heard what I was hearing what I was going to be hearing, and I don't know why, I can't answer that but I can tell you this; you're not crazy and you need to trust yourself, trust your instincts, don't ignore what you're hearing or feeling and please for your sake don't ever doubt yourself again. You have no reason to.' Stiles finished looking at Lydia desperately. She looked up at him shocked, he always helped her, he gave her strength and she didn't know how to even process that so you said the first thing that came to her mind.

'Kiss me.' Lydia whispered, Stiles barely paused before moving forward and pressing their lips together.

This kiss was very different from their last, for one neither of them were suffering from a panic attack, it was far more heated than their first kiss, a battle of teeth, tongues and lips. Stiles' hand reached up to cup the side of her face while the other tightly gripped her waist, Lydia reached for Stiles, one hand moving up to weave through his surprising soft hair and the other clenching his shirt tightly through her fingers trying to somehow pull him closer.

'Stiles, Melissa said you have to eat-' The Sheriff walked into the room and was frozen at the sight before him, his interruption cause the two teens to pull apart quickly, Lydia jumped up to stand awkwardly next to a cupboard, trying to pull her slightly raised shirt down while Stiles hopped up trying to wipe the lip gloss from his own lips before facing his dad.

'Dad, hi, um, we were just-' Stiles started before the Sheriff raised a hand to stop him.

'I'm making sandwiches downstairs, you need to eat something before you go to sleep. Lydia you are more than welcome to stay.' He said smiling warmly in Lydia's directing before exiting the room chuckling but pointedly leaving the door open.

'Um, I better go. My mum is probably expecting me.' Lydia started, collecting her handbag.

'Yeah, Lydia, don't forget this.' Stiles aid picking up the framed picture and handing it to her, she smiled at him.

'I won't.' She answered referring to more than just the drawing.

'I'll see you tomorrow?' He asked softly.

'Yeah, at school. Goodnight Stiles.' She said quietly squeezing his hand before turning to leave his room.

'Night, Lydia.' She heard him breathe out before leaving his room.


End file.
